


In Your Eyes

by haebal_agi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haebal_agi/pseuds/haebal_agi
Summary: Tidakkah ada seseorang yang penasaran apa yang kedua bola matamu coba katakan?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 3





	In Your Eyes

Prolog

Sore hari merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk memandang langit. Bagi Jisoo, jika dalam satu hari dibagi menjadi pagi, siang, sore dan malam, sorelah favoritnya. Rasanya menyenangkan memandang langit yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan matanya dan tidak terlalu gelap untuk mencari objek-objek yang tidak tergapai, ekor mata yang perlahan mengikuti tergelincurnya matahari ke ufuk barat, dan melihat orang-orang kembali pulang ke rumahnya dengan senyuman serta mereka yang menyambut dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar.  
Hari itu Jisoo terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang cukup lama. Rasanya linglung, sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu yang panjang untuk tidur siang bahkan untuk sedetik Jisoo menganggap hari sudah berganti. Kemudian Jisoo mendengar suara ramai dari depan rumahnya.  
Jisoo masih terlalu cinta ranjangnya jadi dia membuka jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke rumah sebelah alih-alih melihat dari jendela ruang depan. Kelopak mata Jisoo menyempit, menyaring cahaya yang menyeruak ke bola mata yang cukup lama tertutup sebelumnya. Lehernya sampai keluar dari perbatasan jendela untuk bisa menangkap bayangan anak-anak bermain di luar sambil diawasi oleh orang tuanya.  
Tanpa sadar Jisoo tersenyum, menyenangkan sekali mendengar tawa anak-anak walaupun terkadang membuatnya terganggu. Namun untuk kali itu merupakan kombinasi yang pas dimana suara anak-anak bersenda gurau bercampur dengan suara orang dewasa yang mengobrol serius di sore hari yang berawan, langitnya menunjukkan campuran warna biru dan ungu dengan awan tebal yang berarak pelan. Jisoo menghirup udara sore hari itu dengan mata tertutup, berusaha mempertajam indera penciumannya.  
Jisoo menghirup aroma keluarga. Dia mengeja dalam otak. Keluarga.  
“Eh...”  
Jisoo membuka matanya.  
“Maaf... Ini ada kue, hehehehe. Aku Lee Seokmin.”

Ada sesuatu pada pertemuannya dengan anak tetangga barunya sore itu yang masih mengganggu otak Jisoo pada malam harinya. Alih-alih mulai mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrisnya, Jisoo membiarkan bukunya terbuka selama 30 menit dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil.  
Kenapa aku terlihat bodoh saat itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang saat aku terlihat bodoh? Kenapa senyumnya lebih cerah dari sinar matahari pagi??  
Akhirnya Jisoo menggerakkan penanya, menggoreskannya perlahan di bukunya tapi bukan tulisan melainkan gambar matahari khas anak kecil.  
“Brighter than the sun,” Jisoo melafalkan huruf huruf yang dirangkainya.  
Kalau aku jadi dia, batinnya, aku akan pura pura tidak melihat dan pergi mengetuk pintu depan rumah. Pintu yang bisa dibuka lebar-lebar, lebih lebar daripada jendela.  
Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Oke, itu bukan saatnya menyalahkan orang karena dia harus sadar bahwa keesekoan harinya adalah hari Senin dan ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan di hadapannya. Jisoo segera membaca soal bahasa inggris sebelum terdengar suara pintu diketuk.  
Pintu siapa? Tentu pintu rumahnya sendiri.  
Sambil menahan rasa kaget dan melepaskan senyum, Jisoo menyapa Seokmin di depannya. Kali ini tidak ada sepiring kue, hanya dia seorang.  
“Sudah makan malam belum?”  
Jisoo bingung apa yang harus dia katakan, kalau bilang belum apakah harga dirinya akan turun? Tapi kalau berbohong, Jisoo takut dosa.  
“Makan di rumahku saja, yuk?”  
Begitulah akhirnya malam itu Jisoo menjadi tetangga pertama yang bertamu ke rumah Seokmin, begitu kata ibu Seokmin saat menyambut Jisoo, yang tanpa mereka ketahui itu juga kali pertama Jisoo bertamu ke rumah tetangganya. Empat tahun sejak Jisoo pertama kali mendiami rumahnya dan pertama kali Jisoo memiliki tetangga dekat yang memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai tetangga baru.  
Sejak saat itu Jisoo jadi sering bertemu tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang sepertinya sifat ramahnya merupakan menurun secara genetik. Selain sapaan, yang paling sering Jisoo terima adalah makanan atau ajakan makan bersama. Jisoo sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia boleh begitu terus. Selalu menerima, padahal hanya tetangga. Beranjak dewasa, Jisoo mulai belajar tentang balas budi, jadi dia memberikan apapun yang dia punya untuk Seokmin dan keluarganya.

“Yow, Kak Jisoo!”  
Jisoo sedang menata pakaiannya di lemari saat tiba-tiba Seokmin muncul di jendelanya. Jisoo juga tidak paham sebenarnya dia itu siapa di mata Seokmin, Seokmin terlalu jauh dari deskripsi anak tetangga sebelah rumah yang sopan dan ramah karena dia hampir tidak pernah masuk ke rumah Jisoo lewat pintu. Sebenarnya Jisoo sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu dan tidak menjadikannya masalah, tapi tetap saja dia bingung.  
Seokmin duduk di ranjangnya.  
“Butuh bantuan?”  
Jisoo menggeleng. “Ini yang terakhir,” jawab Jisoo seraya memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kemudian menutup pintu lemarinya. “Seokmin, nanti tolong ingatkan aku ya, ada kue kering di meja makan, tolong dibawa pualng.”  
Seokmin tidak menjawab, dia melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Jisoo namun dengusannya tetap tertangkap telinga Jisoo.  
“Kenapa?”  
“Sekarang Kakak sering buat kue.”  
“Iya, tidak enak ya?”  
Seokmin menggeleng. “Enak, tapi Kakak buat kue bukan karena suka, kan?”  
Jisoo duduk di sisi Seokmin. “Kenapa begitu?”  
“Kakak buat kue supaya bisa diantar ke rumahku.”  
Jisoo tertawa, kemudian menggeser bantal sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya. .“Habis kalau aku beli nanti ibumu marah.”  
“Sama saja!” Seokmin menatap Jisoo, alisnya berkerut. Dia marah tapi wajahnya lucu sekali, begitu pikir Jisoo.  
“Tapi ini aku yang buat?”  
“Tapi kami tidak pernah pamrih, Kak.”  
Jisoo menepuk kepala Seokmin. “Sudah tahu. Dari dulu.”  
“Tapi kenapa begini terus? Padahal itu kue-kue favorit Kakak.”  
“Tapi aku mau berbagi kebahagiaan, tidak boleh?”  
Jisoo tersenyum dalam hati. Seokmin cuma bisa diam, dia kalah telak.  
“Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai makan malam aku mau di sini ya, Kak Jisoo.”  
Jisoo menaikkan alisnya. “Oke, mau makan siang di sini? Aku masak udang goreng.”  
“Bagus! Aku bawa sayuran dari rumah,” ujar Seokmin sambil menunjuk tempat makan tingkat tiga yang sangat familiar tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Jisoo menghela nafas. Seokmin tertawa kencang, kali ini dia yang menang.  
“Apa aku sekalian tidur di sini ya malam ini.”  
Jisoo tidak sedang makan apa-apa tapi dia terbatuk. “Kenapa?”  
“Kak.” Seokmin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jisoo, “Aku ini sedang dalam mode pelarian alias kakakku yang manis itu minta diantar ke rumah pacarnya lagi.”  
Jisoo tertawa. Kakak Seokmin itu baik sekali, tapi sekali-sekali dia memang suka seenaknya ke adik semata wayangnya, seperti membiarkan Seokmin menungguinya sampai dua jam di depan tempat tinggal pacarnya.  
“Mana mungkin dia boleh keluar malam-malam?”  
“Iya juga, ya.”  
“Lagipula kueku harus sampai di rumahmu hari ini.”  
“Baiklah, siap Yang Mulia.” Jisoo terkikih mendengarnya.  
Terkadang Jisoo berpikir bagaimana jika dia ada di rumah Seokmin, 24 jam 365 hari. Akan jadi seperti apa dirinya. Seokmin sejak 2 tahun yang lalu merupakan anak yang ceria dan pandai bergaul. Awalnya Jisoo kira Seokmin hanya punya dia saking seringnya dia masuk lewat jendela, namun ternyata dia satu sekolah dengan dua anak tetangga dan mereka akrab sekali. Tapi tidak seakrab itu sampai dia membawa mereka masuk ke jendela kamar Jisoo. Jisoo masih punya sekat dalam dirinya dan sebenarnya merupakan sebuah prestasi bahwa Seokmin berhasil menerobos ke dalamnya.  
Hari itu, Jisoo menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan menata beberapa bagian di kamarnya sambil mendengar Seokmin bercerita (bersungut-sungut).  
“Jadi, dia tidak pernah mau pergi sendirian. Katanya mengirit. Tapi dia isikan bensin motorku, sebenarnya tidak lebih irit daripada pergi sendiri!”  
Jisoo mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri. “Berarti, buat dia tahu apa yang kamu rasakan,”  
“Caranya?”  
“Minta diantar juga saat kamu kencan.” Jisoo tahu ini tidak sopan mengingat dia baru saja merencanakan balas dendam kepada orang yang lebih tua, tapi siapa peduli kalau yang dengar hanya Seokmin.  
Seokmin memutar bola matanya. “Dia tidak akan mau. Lagipula aku belum punya pacar.”  
“Iya, maksudnya di masa depan.”  
“Lagipula, sepertinya aku tidak akan sejauh itu?”  
Jisoo mengangguk pelan. Benar juga, walau bagaimanapun Seokmin berbeda dengan kakaknya. Sepertinya dia bukan tipikal pacar yang setiap minggu harus mengirim banyak makanan untuk pacarnya.  
Bedanya, Seokmin sering sekali mengantar makanan untuk tetangganya.  
“Benar juga,” gumam Jisoo.  
“Benar apanya?  
“Eh... Bukan apa-apa.”  
Setelah itu Seokmin benar-benar ada di rumahnya sampai malam. Kebanyakan hanya berbaring, selain makan dan menumpang kamar kecil. Jisoo tahu betul kelas paginya tinggal beberapa jam lagi tapi matanya tidak bisa tertutup. Indera penciumannya seakan jadi lebih tajam saat matanya terpejam dan aroma tubuh Seokmin yang khas dari rumah tetangga sebelah itu menempel di ranjangnya, membuat waktu tidur Jisoo tertunda cukup lama.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction after a long time and my first work here! Kritik dan saran are highly appreciated!


End file.
